Powerpuff Maximum: World retrigger
by Milleniumenjimon
Summary: (Dark and adult situations.) The future is looking dark as Buttercup became a villain, Bubbles' obession builds to something dangerous, Blossom is trying to remain pure despite the demon within and Princess' will to live is nothing more than a string.
1. Proludge

within this entire room were my failures as a villain.  
  
Everything I could gather about myself in newspaper clippings, tickets, DVD collections of news footage, used gizmos and power suits: They were all here, every last one of them.  
  
Even my biggest failure; my first power suit.  
  
I pressed the tips of my fingers against the glass that kept the item free from dust and time, like so many other items in this museum of villainy failures. Moving away from the "early years" section to the door, my mind reeled around itself trying to focus better as I entered my room. I wanted to do a few more things before I perform the act.  
  
My final act as both a person and a villain.  
  
In my desk is a slender, leather bound - which is dyed my favorite color, a deep indigo - book with my name written in fancy calligraphy in silver ink. This was a gift for my ninth birthday before the Mojo virus had killed my mother; the person that gave me this.  
  
I shivered as I looked at the mirror on my ceiling while laying down preparing the add one last page of my diary, next to me was the item that would be my final act as a villain. A vial of Chemical X Insigma; the superior to Chemical X.  
  
I picked up the small glass tube and looked it over, it was filled with this deep purple liquid that has this strange soft glow to it. This stuff was suppose to be more powerful than it's predecessor, it's rumored that while it doesn't allow stuff like flying, laser beam eyes or some of the powers associated with the powerpuff girls - the poster children for Chemical X - but instead one would receive elemental powers (which kind of varies from person to person) and enhanced speed and strength.  
  
Or so the rumors tells; Chemical X Insigma itself _IS_ a rumor, a mystical relic among villains. I found it by pure chance while looking for something to steal from the Utoniums.  
  
A tear slipped out of my eye as I sat up, placing the vial aside I began to add one last entry.  
-----------------  
_**June 6, 201X.**_  
  
_**I'm crying, it has been so long I felt this way. After mom died.**_  
  
**_At the moment I'm shaking badly, I had everything planned careful so someone - assuming it's a powerpuff - would find this diary before you would find my body, which would hopefully be on the bathroom floor._**  
  
**_I'm going to make a few confessions before I take my own life._**  
  
_**That's right, I'm going to take my own life. The question would like any other; why didn't I do it sooner? But let me tell you why I am doing this.**_  
  
_** When I was young my dream was to be a powerpuff girl, not that I wanted to help people, save lives or have their powers. I wanted the attention, the popularity and, above all, love.**_  
  
_**The last thing wasn't something I usually got when I was growing up, at least not until I was six years old. You see my parents were very cold people, very cold people. They would secretly beat me, not many knew of it or would suspect it; with my father skill he did not bruise or break anything but manage to hurt me, some times he would almost kill me and use his influences to cover his tracks. I vented my rage against the world as a spoil girl; which I am because he would buy my silence. Mother would break me mentally, I was a horrid creature, never meant to be born.**_  
  
_**For those years I would think that, believe their lies. Until a maid named Rachel came, she was very nice and more caring than my real parents. While she would punish me, not like my parents but ground me and scold me; plus she would care for me when I was hurt or in pain.**_  
  
_**I was slowly changing since we meant; but so did my parents, they became more vicious and mean. It gotten so bad mom - which is what I called Rachel - took me and we hide away in Tokyo Townsville, or at least until the Mojo virus hit and I watched her slowly die. For two years afterwards I lived on the streets, since than I have grown sick of my life as a villain, as Princess morebucks and, above all, sick of living a life where no one notices these scars and the moments that I cry silently during lunch period.**_  
  
_**This is my suicide note, I know no one will miss me on this realm.**_  
  
--------------  
  
I look up from my diary as I closed it, placing the vial on the book and heading to the bathroom. Here I had all the tools for the night; a bottle of sleeping pills, a can of beer, some wine, a glass and a hunting knife. Mixing the beer with the wine I swallowed a few pills, now it was a matter of waiting for them to start taking effect.  
  
A full ten minutes later after finishing the glass of wine/beer I picked up the hunting knife, deciding which is the better course; stabbing or slitting. Figuring I would just let what will happen will happen, I slowly press the edge against my left wrist veins and prepared to drag it across when someone slapped my hand and drop the knife. I felt my body being slammed into the bathroom wall and than a feeling of someone pressing against me.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!"  
  
"Princess?"  
  
Something was wrong, shapes and details were blurring as everything was starting to spin while my body was being numbed.  
  
"SAY SOMETHING! DON'T BE SELFISH!"  
  
.............................  
  
I slowly awoke, I was in a hospital gown with a few IV tubes in my arm. Looking around I found I **am** in a hospital, Sitting up I saw Buttercup in the corner sleeping with my diary in her lap. I blushed as all my secrets were in that book and she has it, tears filled my eyes and I wanted to die. I looked around and saw the life support machine and try to reach over.  
  
"I would break your arm to make sure live," Buttercup said as she stirred from her sleep. "I found you bleeding and got you here, and now I want to know _why?_"  
  
"You read my diary," I said while turning away from Buttercup, I didn't want to look at her.  
  
"You could have told someone," Buttercup got up and walked over to my side. "Instead of taking the abuse your could have told us."  
  
"When I was younger I thought it was normal," I said, "I was stupid."  
  
"What about now?"  
  
For a moment I was silent, then I mumbled softly.  
  
"We never hated you," Buttercup said, I had forgotten she has super hearing. "I never hated you, in fact.... I think you need to hear this," she looked at me.  
  
"Buttercup," I said finally looking into her jade green eyes, I knew what was on her mind.  
  
"I-I.... I think... Princess," Buttercup said as she kind of back away from a little, "you're staying with me, no argument." With those words she rushed out of the room without looking back, I couldn't help but smile. I always knew Buttercup has trouble telling how she feels except it's anger -  
  
The door open and Buttercup came back, she grabbed my head and pressed her lips against my own before leaving again.  
  
- and extreme happiness.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
It has been a while, many of my stories had been removed by mods and I felt a little depressed. But now I'm back with a total remake, not just grammer/coding fixs up like in the past but a full remale!  
  
Dances around the room.  
  
Later.


	2. Chapter one

From Buttercup - **who had a major fight with Blossom and left about a year ago** - to Blossom - **who is currently in her room silently crying herself to sleep** - to the final Powerpuff of the group, Bubbles -** who has many issues being bottled up within herself after watching her own father figure die before her**- they all had something in common.  
  


Things were changing.

  
  
Two of the remaining "good" Powerpuffs were placed in a special home when the Professor had been placed into a coma from the black Mafia assault. The two girls were left with no guardian or a parental figure as a state law says "**_those of abilities and/or skills above normal human beings is allowed to be emancipated,_**" that translates into that any superhero/heroine that is below the age of 16 is allowed to live without a guardian. It's a stupid law that came about when a few of those super babies won a few court battles.  
  
On one hand the two Utoniums were lucky that they had a father figure that, while slightly empty minded, manage to prepare just in case a situation arise where they would need a steady flow of income when A). he is incapable of providing and/or B). there is no one else to help.  
  
There was a bank account which is connected with a patent office that held many of the professor's inventions that were under a time-release contract.  
  
On the other hand while this is fine and nice Blossom still worries about her and her sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup. One was slipping away from reality and the other was breaking the laws that they, as sisters, swore to uphold and protect when they were little.  
  
--------------------  
  
Blossom laid on her bed staring out the window out beyond the tall skyscrapers and bright lights of the twilight to the large moon that hung there like a mirror. She often spend nights like this awake, laying in bed ether crying, thinking, angsting about her situation and whether or not just to end it all.  
  
But she would push it all away, too many depended on her; from the civilians of Townsville to her close personal friends and, finally, her sisters.  
  
She worried about Buttercup, the fiery puff went to a life of crime after the black Mafia assault. They fought about lifestyle, at the time Blossom thought it would been a good idea to be one their own as it was allowed by law (at this time she was very upset as everyone was ether hurt, maimed or killed and she couldn't quite think straight) while Buttercup wanted to take up the offer to live with one Barbara Fatal, who was being forced to take care of a few foster children as a part of a new crime program.  
  
Blossom would have laughed, her sister was living by herself after she didn't want to be alone.  
  
_Being alone,_ she thought as she sat up, _is that what she was afraid of?_  
  
........................  
  
Bubbles lay there in her own bed, her latest sketch of someone very special to her. This was like the other few hundred that was hidden in her trunk, which was in the corner of her room.  
  
It has been nearly two years since the incident with Princess had happen, an incident that lead to her obession. An obession she kept from the world, only she and Princess knew about it.  
  
And at the moment she was complenting doing it again.  
  


And maybe soon, too.


	3. Chapter two

She was impressed by the apartment Buttercup lives in. It wasn't very spacious but it did have a nice view of the city, plus it was large in terms of how many rooms it had.  
  
Buttercup walk pass her and set down a box with some of her most important items, which all were from Rachel, and turn to smile at her. In the two weeks that she, Princess, had moved in everything seemed to actually turn around for her. She wasn't as suicidally depressed as before, to be truthful she was actually happy for the first time in so many years.  
  
"Is this all of it?" Buttercup said as she placed her hands on her hips, "I thought you would have like Mt. Olympus installed in the bathroom."  
  
She laughed a little, it was true she was spoiled rotten. But she wanted to start over; and to do that she only brought what mattered to her. Buttercup sighed and picked up the box again, normally something like a heavy box full of monumental items wouldn't be a problem for a powerpuff but during the Mojo virus outbreak Buttercup was infected.  
  
Professor Utonium and a few of his friends manage to create a cure, with a steep price. Buttercup had lost most of her inhuman strength, skin turned very pale, to the point she would have been an albino if her hair wasn't black and eyes were green and finally most of her powers had disappeared; some considered her one of the lucky ones.  
  
_Lucky,_ Buttercup thought as she set the box onto the bed while talking to Princess, _how come I feel so far from **lucky one** I need a telescope to see what that looks like?_  
  


......

  
  
Blossom looked down at her hands, they were covered with blood and small ribbons of flesh hung from her sharp claw like nails, the entire room was blotched with burn marks and ice patches and there were a few bodies here and there.  
  
Blossom looked back down at her hands again, they were shaking quite badly and a wave of bile built up in her throat. She fought the feeling of falling apart then and there so she could go report another villain group won't be back on the streets, which isn't something she wants to really do.  
  
Blossom went to the bathroom to clean herself of blood and gore, and while she washed off her black fox-like ears she wonder why this only happens when she goes after villains and only villains? This _**Never**_ happens when she's out in public, or alone; maybe a few times when she was near Bubbles (which makes her question her sister a bit).  
  
She cleared her head, back out in the field of carnage she searched out where the now departed placed their stolen money. Before her life went to hell she would have _never_ do something like this, it went against her very moral being; even now she was slightly sicken to lift up the money sacks but after so much death, pain, misery and suicidal thoughts she figured the city is going to retrieve the money anyway.  
  
_Screw it,_ she thought as she drop the bags, if the new mayor doesn't get her "special cut" and wants the young puff arrested than so be it. She's getting sick of this life anyway, worrying about going off into these lunatic fringes, her slightly insane sister and about protecting a city full of worthless, ungrateful people; let the police take her to a new, but more pleasant, hell.  
  
Blossom hovered above the blood stained ground, her head hung low as she fought the urge to turn around and take the blood money; to justifies a means with a unlawful action, to protect the people, to keep Bubbles from doing something dumb, to protect Buttercup from herself.  
  
To be human by the wrong means.  
  
But in the end her compassion for the morons of Townsville won out, she hated when the ends justifies the means.  
  
Blossom lifted two bags and floated out of their.  
  


......

  
  
Bubbles pushed away the fallen support beam, beneath it was the secret door to the Professor's special lab area. The one where no one without expressed permission to enter, the one they swore to keep secret no matter what.  
  
Bubbles grasps the latch and gave it a yank, while the professor wasn't a strong man he did us a special power glove to open the door. Bubbles kind of strained herself to open the heavy allow latch and rested once done.  
  
Why she was doing this was because she learn that Princess had moved in with buttercup, and if she were to proceed with her plan she would require something "special" in case Buttercup would interfere.  
  
Bubbles caught her breath and finally looked down the long, narrow stairs that lead to a dark area. Steeling herself Bubbles descended into the lab, since it was dark she used her "night-vision" sight to peer around the now abandoned lab. There were quite a bit of strange equipment around, some were to monitor or be monitored.  
  
Bubbles looked over a small orb like object near a huge metal tube, the orb itself was about the size of a tennis ball but smooth and completely sliver. Picking it up the orb literarily melted away and slipped through her fingers in a matter of seconds, she raised a brow and looked at the large metal tube.  
  
Squinting a bit she could make out a word carved into the coffin-like lid; something that reads _**guilty**_ - or closely to that -. Bubbles shrugged and went about the lab, if she had payed attention to the orb she held the liquid it became shifted and moved silently towards the large tube.  
  
Bubbles stopped at a couple of rolled up blueprints laying on a table, she shrugged and moved onto a metal shelf cabinet; there was a bio hazard sign on it. Opening it she found two selves filled with sealed vials filled with different liquids within them, picking them out at random she found they have labels on them.  
  
_Mojo virus,_ she thought as she looked at the label and put it back, _Chemical X Jaquio?_ She shook her head she placed it back in it's slot, she wanted something nasty and twisted.  
  
_The demon virus,_ she smiled.  
  


......

  
  
Cherri "Sedusa" L'nox & Barbara "Femme" Fatal wanted to drink the world away and let the courts take the three monsters off their hands, but with the hangovers, the need for discipline and three superpowered children: It turned out to be a bad idea.  
  
Besides; drinking isn't their bag.  
  


......

  
  
Barbara rubbed her temple as she sat in the chair facing the principle, who has a black eye, and somewhat glaring over at the jade rowdyruff.  
  
"And that's when he tossed the photos out the window," the principle finished.  
  
"What photos?" Barbara asked, she kind of regretted asking but she would need to know. Butch handed over a photo and Barbara's eyes widen, her face twitched. "How the hell did those two lift themselves that high with just hands?"  
  
"Ms. Fatal," the principle said, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to expel your young son."  
  
_And that's number three,_ Barbara thought.  
  


......

  
  
"Can you explain something to me," Barbara said as she and her forcibly adopted son, "I understand how Brick got expelled, he's rebellious and doesn't like to follow authority; Boomer got expelled because he didn't know better when he tied that snake to the hamster." She shivered at the though, she hated hamsters.  
  
"At least Boomer got to go back, and Brick spends his time with his bike," Butch said as he placed his hands into his pockets.  
  
"That's because Boomer straighten up and began to fly right, Brick is a different story but he too straighten himself out."  
  
"And I have to ship up or shape out," Butch said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"That's Shape up or ship out," Barbara corrected, she was silent for a moment and looked over her shoulder at the young green ruff, he was already in the junker of a car and she sighed.  
  
Getting in she started the car and head home, along the way she open her mouth to say thing but shut it. She hope maybe Sedusa could get through the boy where she can't.  
  


......

  
  
_Beep, beep, beep._  
  
**The line moved along the screen, moving along with his heartbeat as a doctor came in and check on his patient's condition.**  
  
_Beep, beep, beep._  
  
Everything is normal and he goes off to the doctor lounge on the floor, if he had stayed for two more minutes.  
  
_Beep, beep, beep._  
  
He would have seen something.  
  
_Beep, beep, beep._  
  
Something Unusal.  
  
Beeeeeeep.  
  
"Damn it," the doctor said as he returned, a male nurse was trailing on his heels. When they reach the room they _DID_ found something unusal.  
  
**The line moved in a straight line, unmoving and unchanging.**  
  
"Where the hell is this patient?!" The doctor said as he watched the nurse run off for sercurity, returning his sight to the empty bed and the open window.


	4. Chapter three

"Will you get off my back?" Butch said as he enter the house, for the entire car ride from the school he had to endure Barbara's speeches and guilt trips. He passed his brothers, Boomer and Brick. Who was on the couch watching tv while Cherri was trying to rub away the daily headache, the news of Butch being expelled would have sent her to the bottle but for some reason she try to fight the urge.  
  
"I think I should be going," Brick said as he got up, he turn and saw the death glare Barbara was shooting and suddenly sat back down. Barbara took a seat in a recliner while trying to figure out what to do with Butch.  
  


......

  
  
Princess slid out of bed and went to her bathroom, a quick wash up and slap on a pair of sweat pants and shirt she was in the living room kind of ready for the day.  
  
Looking around that apartment she raised a brow and scratched her head, "where is everyone?"  
  
"Out here," Buttercup called from the patio. Princess walked out and found Buttercup laying in a patio chair sunning herself in a yellow string bikini, she has on some sunglasses and was facing away from Princess. She looked over at Princess as she sat on the railing of the patio with a glare saying "be careful", but Princess missed it as she kind of try not to stare at Buttercup's scars, which were a very light shade of pale pink (do to her skin condition), there were two criss-crossing on her right thigh, one a few inches below and one _huge_ one that was went from her left thigh, up her torso, between her breast and ending at her right shoulder. While some might be disgusted, Princess found these scars add a bit of Buttercup's characteristic.  
  
"Go ahead," Buttercup said, "you can stare, it's not like they're open up and spill blood or something disgusting."  
  
"Sorry, it's just... You got to be pretty self-confident to..." Princess stopped herself, she was worried she would hurt her host's feelings but was kind of shocked to see the jade puff smiling.  
  
"Like I care what a few tabloids will think," Buttercup said, "it's just discolored skin."  
  
Princess pushed herself off the railing and moved to be next to Buttercup, taking a lawn chair next to her girlfriend and thinking about the time period she spend in the orphanage and the things she **had** to do for food and clothes money. She repressed those memories; placing on a fake smile she spend the rest of the morning with Buttercup before she, Buttercup, has to go on a crime spree in Citysville.  
  


......

  
  
Bubbles listen to the mass destruction happening within the breaker room of her home, at the moment she was bandaging a few scratches that gain after Blossom's many lunatic fringes.  
  
When Blossom usually flips out Bubbles takes said Blossom into a room of the house where there's some stuff to break while they ride out the insanity period, it's pretty much second nature to them now.  
  
_Let's see,_ Bubbles thought as she finished up, _if I were to sneak in through the side entrance I could slip up to Princess' apartment unnoticed. Than it's a matter of restraining the spoiled brat and escape._  
  
Bubbles chuckle and walk into her room, this is where the equipment she needs is awaiting.  
  
Tomorrow is when she strikes.  
  


......

  
  
Brick went back to his own place in southern Tokyo Citysville and waved to his neighbor, Masahiro Watanabe, in the parking lot.  
  
"Hey," Masahiro said, he was working on his customized motorcycle.  
  
"What's up?" Brick asked as he place down the kick stand, "how's your parents?"  
  
"Still in prison," Masahiro reached into a near by tool box and took out a screwdriver to fine tune a valve. "They say they're planning a escape soon, they didn't go into specifics but they would be here in four days."  
  
Brick dismounted his motorcycle and looked over the young, white hair boy while he checked the oil pressure. Something within the ruff pushed him to show concern but it was also holding him back, it was the fact Masahiro has a jealous boyfriend. Brick didn't want to get him into any trouble, and that would mean just saying his good byes and walk to his small apartment.  
  


......

  
  
During the Black Mafia assault many things had happened:  


**------**

  
  
With the Utoniums it was Blossom behind changed by Him's attempt to convert her into some kind of horrid monster and use her as Him's new avatar for the millennium. During her uncontrolled situation she put the professor into a coma and scared Buttercup.  
  


**------**

  
  
With Princess it means being removed from the destroyed orphanage into her biological parents; basically from the pan into the fire.  


**------**

  
  
With the political office the mayor was killed in the assault leaving Ms. Bellum in charge of taking care of the now ruined city; if this situation arose before the Black Mafia than she would have taken charge, built up Townsville into a glory that is beyond it's splendor.  
  
But now she's a broken, hollow creature, barely raising above human refuge to qualify to be a "woman" in the loosest terms. She takes bribes and drugs to sooth herself as she watch the city fall to pieces.  
  


**------**

  
  
With the city of Townsville crime and death is on the raise, many beloved heroes and villains that often gave a type of cheery, yet cheesy, atmosphere to Townsville are gone. Most lost when the Mojo virus broke out all around the country, others left during or after the Majin Taisen (the "war" that the Black Mafia assault happened in).  
  
Those that remain are twisted, lost souls that are angst-love mush bunnies that don't care what happens anymore.  
  
On the street if a minor is with a adult in back of a car (and let's not get into specifics of that means) no one will stop and do something, except maybe watch or take the guy's wallet.  
  
In the alley a mugger that just mugged a mugger gets mugged.  
  
Among the buildings villains and/or heroes carry serious firearms to avoid becoming victims of the Majin Taisen leftovers that come out once in a while.  
  
Things wouldn't be this bad if city hall let it go so much, but like it was stated earlier; she wants to subconsciously commit the largest scale suicide ever, an entire city.  
  


......

  
  
It was a choice between the two.  
  
The Utonium lab was farther from the hospital he came from, but it has specialized equipment and chemicals.  
  
The Jojo lab is closer but it might not be functioning.  
  
A sharp pain going through his entire body made him decide to go to Mojo Jojo's lab for a quick patch up. Once he was done there he would go to the other lab to sort out a plan of action, his little girls have become monsters.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Translations:  
  
**Majin** = _monster_ (or more lit. demon person.  
  
**Taisen** = _war_.


	5. Chapter four

Bubbles chuckled as she slid open the side door; looking down one way, than the other she set the ball rolling on her insane plan. Stealthily moving to the elevator she looked around and press the call button, when she heard the ding and the doors opening she move quickly to float up into the car's ceiling and press open the emergency hatch than floated up to the floor where Princess and Buttercup are living.  
  
Pressing her fingers into door slot and preyed it open; only to come face to face with an angry, jade-colored powerpuff. Which turn into a fist to face; which became her body meeting the other end of the elevator shaft and the open air than the ground outside of the building. When Bubbles regain what little conciseness she was face to face with the angry, jade-colored powerpuff that was named "**buttercup**".  
  
"I read about the time when _visited_ the orphanage, remember when you had a few hundred dollar for our 12lth birthday?" Buttercup pressed a foot onto Bubbles' chest and lean down to get a better look into madness' eyes. "I read all about the escapade, Princess may have many men & women but _you_ are the most traumatic of them all."  
  
"How do you know this?" Bubbles slowly trained off as the realization came over her that maybe Princess would tell her sister about a few things; including the very vicious loving that she (Princess) received when she (Bubbles) learn the "birds and the bees."  
  
"I'm assuming from you're wide eyes you figured it out, but it doesn't matter because you are in **deep** _SHIT_," Buttercup lean so close their nose touched. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"How did you know I was coming?"  
  
"I saw you literarily coming a mile away, and the side door is the new 'back door' of criminal world."  
  
"What are you going to do to me?"  
  


......

  
  
"How the hell are so strong?"  
  
"Ever heard of Insigma?"  
  
"Well I have the demon virus so - ACK!"  
  
Blossom looked up from her book - a Lewis Carroll classic - and stared at the door before it caved inwards from a kick from Buttercup, a squirming Bubbles in hand that was thrown onto the floor and held in place with a well placed foot on her back.  
  
"Tell her," Buttercup said.  
  
Bubbles let out a small squeal of pain, a few tears rolled down her cheeks and began to babble about something. "I'm sorry! Sorry! SORRY!"  
  
"You wanted to rape my girlfriend," Buttercup said as she let up her foot to allow the blue puff up. "Sorry to intrude on you, good-doer," she said as she try to speak in her best villain voice, "I just had a urge to actually do something good."  
  
Blossom watch her sister leave, her demonic sense were telling her to interrogate her "baby" sister. Fast hands grasped Bubbles' throat and threw her into a chair and landed a solid punch to the jaw, Blossom was boarder lining on going into a fury black out. Leaning over the trembling girls Blossom fangs were bare as she held herself back from tearing the blue puff's throat right out.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Blossom growled, "I never thought something like this would happen, and don't lie to me about it."  
  
"Blossom...." Bubbles said so quietly it was barely above a whisper.  
  
At that moment, Blossom narrowed her eyes and than pushed away. "I give up, I knew there is something wrong with you."  
  
Bubbles shook with fear as her eyes followed a now "calm" Blossom move away from her, the red puff stood at the now open door staring back.  
  
"Buttercup is no longer a powerpuff girl and now I resign, she steals, I unconsciously kill yet somehow you're worse than **_BOTH_** of us," with that speech Blossom left.  
  
Bubbles sat there, now she realizes that she is alone.  
  
All alone.  
  


......

  
  
All alone.  
  
One wouldn't associate this with the toughest ruff, no one would have figure that the black haired boy would cry. Nor would they figure he would allow his body to lose it's muscle mass a little, which equals a loss of his strength.  
  
But after viewing his "father's" broken - yet so-called "fixed" - body at the funeral he began to dive down into a dark spiral of self-destruction. Many would think he wouldn't give a damn about the evil monkey, but the ruff looked down at the calm face of the comical, yet evil, monkey he broke.  
  
Laying on the bed buried within the pillow, he sobbed as he allow the same amount of emotion to be released.  
  
All alone.  
  
He will always be alone.


	6. Chapter five

She floated behind her sister, debating whether to go down to street level and talk to her sister or just do what is planned and leave this modern Babylon. She slowly descended to earth behind Buttercup and called her name, Buttercup stopped and looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Buttercup," Blossom said after a moment of silence. "After you left I almost killed Bubbles, I almost killed her when I was thinking _clearly_!"  
  
"Maybe you should have," Buttercup replied in a dry tone, when she caught her sister came to take her girlfriend it wrung the out what humor she had at the moment. "In this town I bet it's only a seventy dollar fine."  
  
Blossom shrugged and said, "it's actually a hundred, or a big bag of anything the mayor is doing at the moment."  
  
"I was joking," Buttercup actually taken back a little, "what the hell happen to us, Blossom? I steal, you kill and Bubbles is a sexual freak that wants _it_ at only cost; who are we?"  
  
Buttercup stood there, watching Blossom lose all of her equilibrium and fall to her knees. A tear droplet landed on Blossom's curled fist, Buttercup moved forward slowly as she watched the red head break down, by the time Buttercup was leaning down to take her sister into her arms for comforting Blossom was nothing more than a shivering, sniveling child that curled into a tight ball.  
  
"I never, ever purposely killed anyone; but it is such a sad excuse, isn't it?" Blossom said, closing her eyes and snuggling into a slightly looser ball. "It hurts when I saw you and dad being carried off to the hospital; I didn't want anyone else to go through that, I wanted dad to be better in a week and say my good byes before.... I...."  
  
Buttercup moved her hand to run her hand through Blossom's hair as a sign of comfort but she pushed Buttercup away and stood up to her full hight, Buttercup followed suit and awaited for what came next.  
  
"Remember the fight?" Blossom asked as she looked away, "the reason I choose emancipation is I am a strange creature now -" Blossom held up her paw like hands to illustrate her point, "- at first I thought I would go off into a blood lusting fury at the drop of a hat, but after so many bloody days, weakened moments and hellish moments I could have been wrong."  
  
"Blossom, I understand."  
  
"Buttercup," Blossom stopped her sister in mid-sentence, "I also wanted to take care of Bubbles, I failed as a mother figure; also I watched this city fall away as Ms. Bellum slowly kills herself, when you came in I realized that here in Townsville there is nothing I can do anymore."  
  
"Blossom," Buttercup said when realization dawned on her, "please be safe."  
  
"Thank you. I wanted to say I'm sorry, for what Bubbles almost done but I also wanted to see how are you going to hold up?"  
  
"Hold up?" Buttercup was silent for a moment than spoke, "Princess and I are moving away to Carteroplis, while we may still be villains I've stolen enough to live comfortably for a while."  
  
"Good to here, Buttercup," Blossom replied, she slowly began to walk away.  
  
"Good bye sis," Buttercup said.  
  
The two sisters left.  
  


------

  
  
There wasn't anything here that could help, and he cursed his fate.  
  
He couldn't rush to the hospital as he would have to explain himself, and the time he waste his little creations could be doing heaven knows what. It was too far for the other lab, he would never make it as his injuries were too great.  
  
What he can do is create a punishment device, something to destroy the entire city with what little materials he has. None of which could ether prolong or save his fleeting life, all he could do is use this time to build a special device.  
  
One that would correct the mistakes in his "children", one way or another.  
  
Picking up a small vial from the small cabinet filled with biological materials he finished up the core of this punishment device.  
  


------

  
  
Bubbles sat there for the longest time, she's now alone.  
  
And she is fine is that.  
  
This was a special type of freedom to her that wasn't available to her, she was now allowed to do whatever she wanted and there was no one to stop her. If she wants a hooker, it can be done. Cold pizza, done. Binge drink, done. Watch Hudson Hawk on DVD, done.  
  
She was now allowed to do anything she wants, and at the moment she just wanted to take a bath. Ascending the stairs to the bathroom, along the way she stripped off her clothing. If she had taken a moment to stop and look at them instead of just throwing them onto the steps and banister she would have noticed the small blood stain, in the area where she kept had the demon virus.  
  


------

  
  
He had passed away, laying on the floor on Mojo Jojo's lab staring glassy eye at the metal and rock ceiling. On the table on was his final piece of work was starting up, it was a small glowing core that could be kind of seen through the small holes created from the many wires that covered it.  
  
Moments have passed and after many clicks and hums it floated in the air, by it's program orders it sets out to do what it was made to do.  
  
Insert it's main wire into the closest powerpuff's brain stem and take over, then find the others and multiply than self destruct when all are taken over.


	7. Chapter six

She dressed in clean clothes after her bath, she started for her room but stopped for a moment to mess around in her sister's room. Pressing open the door and peeking in she noted on how clean everything is, it just made her curious and she slowly poke into the obvious areas than moving items like computers, blankets and furniture looking around and stopped when she found the small stack of yaoi hentai manga between the bed mattress.  
  
Bubbles stopped suddenly, she had heard a loud shattering sound than some kind crashing. The floor in the center of the room exploded upward with splinter and fabric spraying everywhere as a make-shift orb floated in mid-air; a thick black wire shot out and wrapped around her throat and swung itself until it was behind Bubbles and than it pulled itself and slammed right into the small of her back.  
  
While Bubbles struggle to pry off the wire she screamed intensely as the orb's main objective, take over the puff and use their DNA to create another orb and seek out their sister and start over than self-destruct.  
  
As the cable worm it's way up her spin, there was a strange sound as something shifted. Without warning her back exploded in blood and scraps of skin, what remain was seven very long, sharp bones that were once her rib-cage and the orb trying to repair it's remains with it's nano-bots and connect to the exposed organs. The bones slammed down on the orb than shrunk down as skin grew over them at an abnormal rate and within an hour everything seem normal except for the fact the blue puff was laying there on the ruined floor staring blanking at the blood streaked walls.  
  
Within her body ever nerve was screaming and white hot, she shivered and allowed her mind to drift away from the reality of things.  
  
Darkness came and claimed her.  
  


------

  
  
He was swore, tonight his boyfriend was a little harsh in their lovemaking and he try to wipe away the tears as he stared at himself in the mirror. He was dressed like some random street hooker, he could easily pull it off without much work except for some duct tape (for the _under_ areas). It was strange, he's boyfriend won't even give him a second look sometimes unless he was dressed as a girl.  
  
There were times were Masahiro wonder if he was just a relief tool, that he was there as eye candy in public and a expression vent at home. But there are times where his boyfriend can a real sweety, like cooking dinner and cleaning his place.  
  
His boyfriend had dressed and left a moment ago, something about needing to be somewhere else.  
  
There are times where Masahiro wonder if he should leave but he wonder if there was anyone else will to except him.  
  
There was a knock at the door and, through much hobbling, open the door to come face-to-face with a red headed boy.  
  
"Masahiro?" Brick asked as he raised a brow, "is this a bad time?"  
  
"Er?" Masahiro said than looked down, "no-no, it was just my boyfriend and I were.... Would you like to come in?"  
  
"Uh, thanks," Brick said as he walked into the apartment, he looked around and noticed how everything was kind of messy.  
  
"Did you want a dinner?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"A tv dinner," Masahiro said as he began to walk towards the kitchen.  
  
"How about if I made dinner?"  
  


------

  
  
Slowly awaking from her latest binge of drugs and booze she fixed herself up enough to look presentable, the deputy mayor enter the room to give some papers.  
  
Looking over some papers while she was tieing her arm to do her daily dose of crack she stopped for a moment when she noticed something.  
  
The Black Mafia wants something of her.


	8. Chapter seven

The Majin Taisen.  
  
It started out as a war between two rival villain fractions; the Black Mafia and the 108 suns. The former was embedded within Townsville for the longest time, the latter operated within the limits of Citysville.  
  
It was only natural that the two would want to expand into each other's territory, and that would result in a gang war. And in war there were retaliations, when the 108 suns gather up their area's villains the Black Mafia gather up their area's most evil, insane and horrific demons (which was quite surprising a lot of.)  
  
The final retaliation came in the form of biological warfare, when the 108 suns released a stronger strain of the Mojo virus the Black Mafia out did them by taking the "cure" for the Mojo virus and modified it into the demon virus of today.  
  
And today it is going to evolve.  
  


------

  
  
In the beginning of the war for Bubbles' broken body there were three: Chemical X, the self-destructive nano-bots and the strongest demon virus strain ever created. They attacked each other without mercy and try to defend themselves, but as each attacked they let out a piece of itself, and when it defended itself it absorbed the other pieces. It was only a matter of time before all three became one single entity, a new demon virus.  
  
This is what is going on within Bubbles' body, only very simplified into laymen terms.  
  
Bubbles wonder the house for the last week stopping to once in a while to vomit blood or claw away a layer of skin to only have a new layer to replace it at a rapid pace, at this time her body was operating on autopilot as the three things within her battle for control. When it all finally ended and Bubbles was nothing more than a walking virus strain, her only thought was of spreading herself out to as many people as possible as fast as possible.  
  
As she slowly floated out the window and drifted towards the sky while over looking the entire city, while it was large it wasn't big enough for her ambitions.  
  
Citysville on the other hand would be a good place to begin her reign.  
  


------

  
  
Boomer had finished his homework and walk into the hallway. Looking around he notice Butch's door was open, he couldn't help himself as he walk pass the door and peeked in to see the green ruff sitting on the edge of his bed with his headphones on with a manga in hand.  
  
In a way it was nice to actually see his brother be in a mood besides dark, which he's been in a lot.  
  
Moving on he went downstairs were Cherri and Barbara were, they were on the couch letting hands travel where no man was allowed. The moment Boomer closed his eyes and cleared his throat they broke apart and scurry around the room trying to look natural as they sat apart flipping through channels randomly.  
  
"Need something?" Cherri said slightly breathlessly.  
  
"I'm just going to tell you I finished my homework and now I was going to the mall for a moment," Boomer said pretending he didn't see anything, "later."  
  
"Be back by 7," Barbara said.  
  
Boomer nodded as he walked out of the house.  
  


()()()()()()

  
  
Thanks for the reviews everyone, and now I have a few notes.  
  
Carterpolis is a small joke/reference, when I was writing that chapter and trying to come up with a new city and the X-files came on (it was the episode with the town full of freaks and the murderous fuji mermaid -./-, good episode) and it hit me. Chris **Carter**.  
  
Also the second story, second trigger, is kind of a gaiden - sidestory - to this story. It details what is Blossom is doing while Bubbles is transforming, it also is going to set up everything for the second half of the remake (the blood fox arc.)  
  
I hope you enjoy.


	9. chapter eight

The metropolis of Citysville.  
  
It was still the crime-infested, dirty crowded little dank piece of hell it was always known for. But at least this city actually tries to take care of it's self. While this maybe hell consider by some; it was the better parts of hell compared to Townsville.  
  
As a crazed Bubbles floated over the entire city looking for the best point to begin her cleansing of herself and these people beneath her, she need a place full of technological equipment, some place near the most people and something that can be well fortified.  
  
City hall was out of the question, it wasn't high tech enough and it would make a good fort. But this place, the one she was over slowly turning herself into a purplish gel thanks to the nano-bots, The Institute of Scientific Research and Cybernetic Development (I.S.R.C.D.), would be perfect.  
  
There was a soft glow before the final remains of Bubbles driven herself in the very center of the building at blinding speeds, and as she driven through the floors the gel shout out in long tentacles and latched on to anything - organic or not - and spread the new virus. It only took minutes for the screams to be silenced, it only took seconds for the core to find the fourth sub-basement where all the best equipment was being built and stored. It took it an few hours to begin to spread out of the building and take over the entire block to establish a firm base of operations. Over night it cut off all transportation and communications with the equipment it absorbed.  
  
By day break over four thousand of three million people were infected by the new virus, and it was still spreading fast.  
  
It only took two whole days to reenact the Majin Taisen, the Black Mafia assault to be exact. With just one exception.  
  


**The Bubbles strain.**

  
  


------

  
  
Brick was doing his heroic duty for the week by taking out a few Majin Taisen leftovers with what little police there was left, he did this once in a while for no real reason except making at least the streets a little safer.  
  
There was a tip of irony here, his female counter-part has gone to crime while he fights for justice.  
  
He waved to the officers as he floated off, only to see the fox eared girl sitting on the ledge of a tall building. He was going to go over and say a friendly hello to his half-sister but she floated away.  
  
_This town is getting a little too angsty for me._  
  


------

  
  
_This town is a little too misty for me,_ Princess thought as she stretched on the sun deck. She was amused at Buttercup's antics with Captain Tom's heroic "effort", while Buttercup used her new found talent with the earth - creating a huge wave of sand out of nothing - against Tom's ice beams while they both raced towards the house.  
  
"Go Buttercup," Princess shouted as the raven hair girl cross the property line with the large sack of rare diamonds. Since there is a law in Carterpolis that states "a villain makes it to their base their scotch free", it was passed by a bunch of villains in the sixties. Captain Tom shrugged and looked around, that's when he spotted Major Nelson and decided for another chase, that's when his -Captain Tom's - arch rival, Guess how many turkeys it takes man, joined in.  
  
Princess lean over and kissed Buttercup than lead her inside, Buttercup placed the bag onto the coffee table while Princess went into the kitchen to put some TV dinners on. Buttercup was picking out the finer diamonds and placing aside the lesser ones for use later on, Princess watched intensely while literarily sitting on the edge of her seat. Buttercup knew what was on the rich girl's mind, actions speak louder than words.  
  
Buttercup placed her hand over her mouth while raising a brow like a man in at a chess match. (The answer is no.)  
  
Princess rested her head in one hand as she smiled. (We're already together, we love each other, we're best friends and we've already did the wild ride.)  
  
Buttercup lean back with a diamond and tapped it a few times. (I'm afraid you might met someone else better than me, I don't want to tie you down.)  
  
"How was your day," Princess said as she crossed her legs. (Bull shit, you're afraid of commitment.)  
  
"Fine," Buttercup said while she reached for a small diamond. (Three words; Sea Monkeys, traumatizing.)  
  
"I think I hear the dinners dinging," Princess said as she went to get the dinners and came back with something looking like green stuff. (Fine, I can live with that for now.) "No offense 'Cup, but looking at this thing I lost my apatite." (No mermaid and the explorer for a week.)  
  
"Me too," Buttercup pushed away her dinner. (The cleaning, the horror.)  
  
"I'm going to go work on the new power suits," Princess said while she walked away. (Forget I brought it up.)  
  


------

  
  
Blossom was in both a state of depression and shock, there was another like her out there. She shook her head while walking down the street, she wanted to learn what she was but she was also afraid to learn what's she capable of.  
  
_"What an odd make over,"_ a voice echoed around her head. _"A little spooked, aren't ya'? Don't worry about it, going into kill rages happens to me too when I was learning to control my power."_  
  
The idea of being more powerful than she was at the moment terrified her, she couldn't even handle herself now. Looking around she found herself in her neighborhood, and right in front her house too!  
  
Blossom was about to turn around and leave when she notice a broken window in the front, this concerned her for a moment. Not because she still have any emotional feelings for her sister, Bubbles, but because she was worried that someone would find her diaries. That and the poor robber was being subjected to Bubbles' insane lust.  
  
She fished out her house keys and open the front door, there wasn't anything off about the main hall nor the stairs. But the moment she saw the bloody mess in her room through the door she rushed in and found the large hole and the blood spatter wall with the metal cables laying on the floor.  
  
_What the hell?_  
  


------

  
  
There was a busy signal, than the phone company telling her that they were busy trying to contact Citysville. Barbara wanted to call a friend to wish a happy birthday, but now she might have to wait 'til tomorrow.  
  
She was alone in the house, with the exception of Butch but she didn't have much hope there. While on the subject she decided on going upstairs to check on the kid, she bet he was in his room being a gushy angst bunny he is.  
  
She walked up the stairs and listen intensely but heard nothing, no surprises there. When she open Butch's door she saw the bed was made, there was a stack of comics in a corner and a open window but no Butch.  
  
_The kid left,_ Barbara thought as she walk over to the window. She didn't expect to see a silhouette of her adopted son outside of the window, courious she lean out the window a little and saw the green ruff sitting on the edge of the roof.  
  
"What are you doing?" Barbara asked.  
  
"Just... Remembering when dad use to show me the stars through his telescope... I kind of miss him," Butch said. After a moment of silence he turn to the blond, "can you please leave me alone, I want to be alone."  
  
"I understand," Barbara said as softly as she could. At the moment she is beginning to understand Butch's actions of lately as she walked out of the room. "Hey," Barbara said, "if you need to talk I'm here."  
  
"Thanks, mom."


	10. Chapter nine

Blossom looked around the house, she found no trace of her blond sister nor the full body of the assailant. There was a broken window, broken floor, a few metal cables and a lot of blood told her someone had (possible) killed her sister.  
  
The first thing she did was wonder through the house again, and came to a conclusion that she might need someone to help her with this entire mess.  
  
The first person she went to was, naturally, Brick but she peer through the window of his apartment to see him and this white haired boy laying comfortably asleep on the couch together. Since she didn't want to spoil her half-brother's moment she went to the other ruff's house, where she learn there was no one awake.  
  
_I hate having to find help,_ Blossom thought as she floated away from the dark house. She returned to the empty home and decided to both take photos of the crime scene than sleep on the couch.  
  
Since she had a very exhausting day she feel right asleep.  
  


------

  
  
Zeighger made a mistake, he miscalculated in his calculations thinking things were pre-mature. He shifted and moved, the error might actually have worked in _his_ favor!  
  
Looking at himself in a reflective metal he found his hair had turn completely white, while this might be a problem for some this made him looked more... Deranged.  
  
He chuckled, there was a whole new world to him now.  
  


------

  
  
It didn't take long for the government to isolate Citysville by destroying bridges, water tunnels, phone cords and other ways of getting in and out. They try to prevent a panic by having a media blackout about the situation about Citysville, and be truthful even if there wasn't a full blackout they didn't know much except this could be a stronger strain of Demon virus.  
  
One would have thought that the best course of action to prevent a national outbreak would be to nuke the city, but the demon virus might get spread around farther than it was. Besides it seem to have stopped at the city limit.  
  
It only took the government two days to construct a temporary wall to keep the creatures from leaving the area.  
  
Now it was a matter of planning and waiting.  
  


------

  
  
Within Citysville there was nothing but newly formed creatures still taking form, it was the Black Mafia assault all over again. The "virus" was relateless as it reformed anything thing organic, at the center core Bubbles herself was going through her own evolution.  
  
Her first form - shell - and her second form - gel - were now outdated with their purpose, but it would be wasteful to just destroy them.  
  
The core has plans, and the core needs bodyguards.  
  


()()()()()()

  
  
More setting up! Yay!  
  
But enough of false ethusism, I have a very special, and surprising, riddle for my readers to do (that's if they want, it's not really important.)  
  
And when you figure it out here's the reason; the mod's scared me and I wanted to keep posting.  
  


------

  
  
Take down the first letter of every word.  
  
In An Metric America Demands Ready Zack Erson Reed's Oero On Naco E-bay Buy Ethan Taco Assembly


	11. Chapter ten

The news broke.  
  
After the government had sent out several assault 'copters to send in several missiles and a few computer controlled drones to take in some samples. Somewhere along the lines a leak happen and the media leapt on the possibility of a demon virus outbreak.  
  
This lead to panic and the towns and cities all around Citysville being evacuated by the droves without even much provoking, those that stayed ether thought they can do something or wanted to die.  
  


------

  
  
"Alright," Barbara said, "I'll met you guys there." She hung up the phone, Cherri was in route to Carterpolis with Boomer from her, Cherri's, mother's home. The news of some kind of city wide outbreak happening in Citysville has a ton of people where leaving Townsville, including Cherri & her.  
  
"Butch," she shouted up the stairs. "Butch we're going." There was nothing but silence, slightly spurred she marched up to the jade ruff's room and pushed open the door. "Butch..." There sat a depressed black hair boy with a razer blade, "what the hell?"  
  
Barbara thought she was going to have to act fast but stood there as the ruff dropped the razor, she did comfort him by catching and holding him afterward. She checked him over and found no cuts or nicks, which for some reason she was glad. She knew what the ruff was going through; what lead to her to her extreme feminism and her life of crime was her mother dying. Her mother was alone - her husband died earlier - and had to feed her, her mother did a lot of jobs that was primarily male dominated. In the end her mother passed on from too much stress and not taking care of herself.  
  
"Butch, we have to leave," Barbara said. Amazingly the boy actually wiped away his tears and stood up.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  


------

  
  
Brick was on his bike, a day earlier Masahiro had broke it off with his jerk boyfriend. An hour ago Masahiro's parents came pounding on his, Brick's, door, the news of the demon virus had spooked them enough to come out of hiding.  
  
He was just checking on the rest of his family before joining the Watanabe in a small cabin upstate. The moment he saw there were no cars in the driveway and the house was dark he spun around and burnout on his way to his new boyfriend.  
  


------

  
  
Buttercup stood there next to Princess gap mouth, the media had reported a new outbreak in Citysville. It was at the same moment Princess was revealing the new power suits, which were jumpsuits made from special materials that appear like spandex. On the back was this original playstation-looking device with a strange orb like item in the center.  
  
Buttercup was going to say it looked like something from Megaman battle network but she was silenced by the report.  
  
"I assume we're going to have to use these sooner than we planned," Princess said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  


------

  
  
There was a knock at the door, Blossom open the door to find Mitch standing there. Nether spoke, Blossom was scared but Mitch placed a hand on the door to prevent her from shutting the door.  
  
"Okay," Mitch said, "you're scared, I understand that. But you can run away from everything in life, that's how the blood riot happens; yin spirit is feeding off of it and wants more."  
  
"Mitch, I don't wa-" she was cut off by a direct slap to the face.  
  
"Listen to me," Mitch said in a even tone. "If you _don't_ learn to grab your fugitive balls and get on that damn high horse you once rode it will take over, drive you down and swallow everything in a black hole."  
  
"Mitch?"  
  
"Take these" Mitch reached into his pocket and took out twins pistols of different colours. "I you don't start getting your damn superiority ego attitude back I will hunt you down and rod ram them up your ass!"  
  
As Mitch walked away Blossom stood there wide eyed, the emotions spun around her heart and soul than something happened. She raised a pistol, called out Mitch's name. He turn and felt something fly by his head, Blossom was holding the smoking gun with a wicked smile on her face.  
  
"Nice to see you again," Mitch said.  
  
"Thank you Mitch," Blossom lowered the gun, something within her body was changing; something both darker but lighter at the same time.  
  
"I'll be in Asia if you need me," Mitch said as he turned.  
  
Blossom shut the door and rush upstairs, things seem were refreshed after the kick to the ego. There was a strange tingle of electricity in the air, with a weird underlining power when she return to her room.  
  
She could guess that this electricity meant her sister was alive and was changing. But at the moment she was taking back her room, with her ice breath she ice up the entire bloody wall and with her flame breath she melted the ice into water which washed off the blood.  
  
Blossom went into Bubbles' room and tore off the door off the hinges than used said door to cover the hole in the floor.  
  
A stop in the mirror revealed her skin was no longer a strange pale but it was actually darkening, before she gained this form she actually developing a slight tan. But afterwards she turn pale.  
  
Her eyes were clearing off, her hair was deepening in colour and her body felt like it was growing through a much needed growth spurt.  
  
"Love who I am!" Blossom shouted, "Blossom Utonium is alive!"  
  
Blossom turn on the radio to hopefully removed her clothes and celebrate her new freedom when her finger grasp the zipper clasp of her blouse when she heard the news of a new demon virus outbreak, while it soured her mood she took in a deep breath.  
  
"I am Blossom Utonium, Powerpuff Girl."  
  


()()()()()()

  
  
Hey, thanks for your reviews. I'm figure out on creating a NC-17 version for another site or not, let's finish this stuff first.  
  
Sorry, hormones are getting to me.  
  
Anyhoo, the whole I.A.M.A.D.R.Z.E.R.O.O.N.E.B.E.T.A. (or I am ADR-01 beta) episode was because I was scared that I was being modded by a person that had some thing against me (actually someone who doesn't have much time except to sit there and hit the abuse button until a mod responded, don't ask,) and created a new account with no ties to the old fallenenjimon penname.  
  
But the paranoia has past and I think I'm safe.  
  
My life is a one big, boring espionage thriller with car chases, snipers and bad games.  
  
I am the man from foxhound.


	12. Chapter eleven

The Bubbles strain had stopped, all of it disappeared from the air. Not because the virus had died or the core decided on retreating but because even nano-bots need resources, and those resources were spent on converting all of Citysville in the core's minion.  
  
The remaining nano-bots were focusing on evolving and erasing many errors left by the previous form, but with resources low and the government trying to crack the defenses set up around the city the next form has to be better than perfect.  
  
The Blue Powerpuff Core (B.P.C.) S.O.U.L. need to become the ultimate life form.  
  
She needs to become a higher Bubbles.  
  


------

  
  
Blossom sat on a tree limp armed with the two pistols awaiting for the government to finish their assault, it would be easier for her to take on this threat when it's a weaker.  
  
She watched the jets and 'copters fly away Blossom floated closer, the time wasn't right. After dark she'll move in.  
  


------

  
  
"Come on!" Princess said as she ran out of the airport with a metal suit case containing the power suits, Buttercup was in tow as they went to the closest point of Citysville. It was no shock that the place was very crowded as people was trying to get away from the two cursed towns, there were reports of beings from Citysville breaking out of the barricaded and stealing items from Townsville.  
  
As they went deeper and deeper into Townsville it was emptier and emptier, not even looters wouldn't stay.  
  
They stopped at a clothing store to change, after they came out of the dark changing rooms they looked at each other. Buttercup's power suit was green with brown lining, the device had created a armor plating that covered her upper torso and lower legs, there was a face mask that covered her face up to the nose bridge. Princess has a silver suit with gold trim, there she had a face mask and a visor. There wasn't much of armor, it was met to channel the power of Chemical X Insigma (which Buttercup does too).  
  
The only reason Buttercup has extra armoring because she is the fighter while Princess is the "coward" (unless something threatens her love.)  
  
As they exit the store they found the creatures were now in Townsville.  
  


------

  
  
When the first batch of B.P.C. S.O.U.L. monsters broke through the barricade into the Townsville they headed to the professor's lab, the core hope to find some to create the final form.  
  
They even strip down the walls of metal and return to the city.  
  


------

  
  
Blossom was the first to launch the attack, she raised the red pistol as these strange things appeared from the shadows. They were gloves but all metal and larger than the normal gloves.  
  
The first shot actually tore through five of them, Blossom was shocked and wide eyed at what happened. Ether these things are weaker than normal or the guns are more powerful than anything.  
  
These gloves were faster as ten of them were about to jump her, she used the blue pistol that may be weak but it fired so fast it threw off both Blossom and the upgraded gloves off.  
  
Blossom landed on her back as the one metal glove that wasn't knocked down by the assault with one claw raised, and Blossom had the wind knocked out of her. A moment in time, everything slow down to a pause.  
  
The other metal gloves were going to get up, Blossom was still on the ground as something unusual happened.  
  


_**Her life was flashing pass her eyes.**_

  
  
_My life,_ Blossom thought as the metal raised it's claw, _it's flashing before my eyes!_  
  
The creature roared.  
  
_No!_  
  
It signaled a killed.  
  
_Not yet._  
  
"NO!"  
  
That's when everything went white.  
  


------

  
  
With a rebel yell Buttercup charged in first as the "glove" of her power suit expanded through mechanics and cybernetics powered by her Insigma powers, it tore the metal gloves to shreds as Princess summoned up a energy ball and sent a huge wave through a group of "devil raccoons", a skinny limbed creature with many wires in it's body and camera lensed eyes.  
  
The wave slammed into a near by wall that created a crack that a few monsters, metal gloves, devil raccoons and other monsters, and smash through.  
  
The strange thing was, after the creatures vaporized into nothingness.  
  
Princess was a little worried about when they got caught up in a mass of dissipating creatures. But after a quick medical check by the suit's computer system it showed nothing wrong.  
  
While they fought towards the center they wonder what's going on.  
  


------

  
  
The core sensed the creatures were being destroyed, the Bubbles strain was being released into the air but the strain couldn't infect anything with Chemical X and/or Chemical X Insigma in them. But it did summon back all of the lost virus, it collected the DNA and that could help.  
  


------

  
  
The entire area was blasted into nothingness, Blossom was radiating with a raw power. Her was screaming with buring power, it was fading but there was enough to burn away many creatures wih just her aura alone.  
  
The kessha kitsune sensed something very familar in one direction, something very dark and twisted.  
  
_Bubbles._


	13. Chapter twilive

The DNA of four powerpuffs, it was shocking to learn of Bunny's existence but the core dismissed it as nothing more important at the moment. It was preparing it's final form, and it would require the lives of every creature within her reign.  
  
_sacrifices are needed for greatness,_ she thought as she send out the order.  
  
"All under my reign, delete thy self!"  
  


------

  
  
"What is going on?" Buttercup asked as she took in the sight of mass suicide.  
  
"I don't know," Princess said as she watched in horror as well. "I can't believe this is happening, and I don't think it's going to end well."  
  
"What's that mean?"  
  
Princess reached over her shoulder and retrieved her power suit's Computer Analyze Control Unit Core (the thing on her back that looked like a modified playstation) and set on the ground. Her C.A.C.U.C. was build with a computer to scan and analyze anything they come across, and right now the thing was spitting out data like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"This is not good," Princess said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If this is right this virus is made up of four things, Chemical X, the Demon Virus and nano-bots."  
  
Buttercup kneeled down next to her lover, "what's the fourth item?"  
  
"Bubbles' DNA, but it gets worse. This strain is being pulled out of the creature by the nano-bots, they're all going to one area."  
  
"I think I know where," Buttercup said as she caught a horrid sight. Princess looked up and was left sickened.  
  
There was a huge tower being "built", or growing to be more specific. Over twenty stories high and growing it was pitch black with this strange shine coming of it's cancerous flesh like walls, there were wires and metals literarily being pushed out and falling to the streets below where they form even more horrid creatures.  
  
"What is that thing?" Princess asked as she put her C.A.C.U.C. back into place.  
  
"My dear you would never dream of such nightmares," a voice said. Princess and Buttercup were going to try and find the source but within moment Princess was thrown hard through the glass of some dinner, she was knocked unconscious when her head met with the counter and her body landed chest first on the floor after flipping over said counter.  
  
"Princess!" Buttercup shout as she dove through the window herself and saw that the rich girl, despite being hit hard enough to be unconscious, wasn't badly hurt, no blood, no bare bone and she was still breathing normally. With a sneer the green puff stared at the attacker and stopped, she saw a albino version of Bubbles standing on the outside.  
  
She _looked_ like the normal Bubbles as an albino, until she opened her mouth to allow her long, pointed tongue to slip out and lick the air and slip back in - in which she also showed her very sharp and pointed teeth.  
  
"I am Shell, Bubbles version beta," she said in a sweet tone.  
  
"What the hell?" Buttercup said, normally she wasn't scared, or showed her fear. But this thing was almost making her piss her pants.  
  
Shell licked the air again but with the full extent of her tongue, which she had to unhinge her jaw and hinge it back into place afterwards. "We are the forms that the core evolved from, we are the personalities while the core is the mind and those creatures were the... Memory of this city."  
  
"You... Sick freak," Buttercup said as she jumped through the window and used her suit's glove attack (the enlarged hand) to slam the freakish shell into a wall. Only to watch her stand up without a scratch, there was an advantage of having no bones. Buttercup knew this fight can't be own by brute strength or pure power alone. A moment of silence Buttercup spoke, "may I ask you something?"  
  
"What?" Shell asked, seeming a little amused.  
  
"What element were you before you changed?"  
  
"Element?" Shell asked, "I am and always will be the powerpuff of water."  
  
Buttercup smiled as she created copies of herself, it was a common talent of a powerpuff. The different between a Chemical X powerpuff (Blossom and Bubbles) from a Insigma powerpuff (Princess and Buttercup) is that the former copies are real while the latter is just illusions.  
  
And this was something Shell knew quite well.  
  
"Do you thing you can scare me with your weak illusions you are wrong, I might reenact my little performance with Princess after I break your neck, only this time I won't let go of her throat this time," Shell laughed as the Buttercups surrounded her and moved in one huge circle.  
  
"I learn something," a random Buttercup said. "Our special talents are linked to our elements, you are fluid in movements and fast and powerful, Blossom is fiery and quite bright."  
  
Shell half listen, she was more focused on finding the real Buttercup, the one with moving hair and sweat. Illusions is suppose not to sweat, which was the one before her.  
  
"FOUND YOU!" Bubbles shouted as she ran forward with one claw ready to shred the exposed throat of her former sister. But the moment the nails was about to open the flesh a sharp shock of pain went through her body, there was now a large hole in her hollow body.  
  
"And I am strong yet bendable, like the woods."  
  
The thing about illusions, if someone was clever enough they could make it look like said illusion was sweating.  
  
Buttercup went to check on Princess as Shell lay there on the ground holding the massive hole in her mid-section.  
  
For now the two puffs were out of commission.  
  


------

  
  
Blossom floated above the creatures, the tower had appeared moments just as she approach the area where she felt Bubbles' aura. She saw many things fall away from the large black flesh, but payed no attention.  
  
Within time Blossom was only a few feet away from "roof" when the entire structure solidified into metal and gel, a huge blue ball with a white orb in the center that took on arms and legs, appeared through the towers cracks.  
  
"Damn it," Blossom said as she raised the pistols. She used Crimson first and found even with all it's power it could go more than seven feet into it's thick exterior, but soul manage to chip away at the gel even though it wasn't much damage. It didn't take a genus to figure out what to do, she hammered away the thick gel with soul and kept the hole open with crimson.  
  
Within moments gel fell when it's core was destroyed and it turn into liquid.  
  
Now Blossom has to deal with what's waiting in the tower.  
  


------

  
  
She had recalled all of her nano-bot-controlled virus strains, with it the materials of their host which she took the pure elements and extracted the waste. From the waste she made even more powerful monsters and the incubator tower.  
  
Opening her eyes Deus Bubbles wakens.  


------

  
  
The tower cracked.  
  
Flames of energy escaped each crack, as pieces fell away.  
  
Blossom knew this couldn't be good and flew away from the falling tower,The tower cracked.  
  
Flames of energy escaped each crack, as pieces fell away.  
  
Blossom knew this couldn't be good and flew away from the falling tower, within moment a glowing figure appeared from the ruins. It had such an angelic face it was hard to believe this creature was pure evil.  
  
Blossom shivered from the power in the air, it over whelmed her alone. But there was something _off_, like it was coming from Bubbles' direction but not quite from Deus Bubbles herself.  
  
"Are you ready to see Buddha?" Bubbles asked as she raised a outstretched palm towards her, the power surrounding Bubbles was terrifying but it _wasn't_ making this strange power. A intensely silhouetted Bubbles as she prepared to attack, everything was washed away with whiteness.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Bubbles' face contorted into confusion as her figure was nothing more than a silhouette before turning into ash. When the light dissipated another figure was floating there.  
  
"Who are you?" Blossom asked as she felt the power coming off this being.  
  
The being's lips parted, but she said nothing. In her golden eyes tears formed as the wind blew around her long grey hair.  
  
Without a single word she disappeared.   


()()()()()()

  
  
We you guys review, please no poop jokes.  
  
And thanks for reading.


	14. Chapter thirteen

After being had destroyed Bubbles Blossom had spent her time searching through the rubble of the tower, she couldn't sense the being anymore and assumed that she was now gone. It would make little to no sense to go running off to find a mystery woman that blew away a very powerful being with one shot, instead Blossom was taking another approach with this. The "know your enemy" route, that is why she was digging through the ruins of the black tower, maybe there was a clue waiting here. Blossom picked up a shred of metal with something engraved onto it, but do to the damage she could barely read it. It read: Guy. Not much of a clue, it was probably nothing. Blossom sighed and toss the piece aside, there wasn't much to do here. With that Blossom floated away from the site and headed back to Townsville. 

------

The government had caught them both, and now Princess and Buttercup were sitting alone in a small steel cell stripped of their suit's gears. Not it really mattered at the moment, Buttercup was scared that she would have lost Princess after the fight with shell. Now the two were more focused on their future more than ever. "We've tried being villains," Buttercup said. "And failed," Princess chimed in. "We've tried to be heroes." "And failed." "We've tried both." "And we've failed." There was a moment of silence, Princess lean her back against Buttercup's as they sat there and thought about what's the next step. "How did Townsville become this way?" Buttercup asked, "I have feeling you know why Princess." Princess looked over she shoulder a little hurt, but it was right; she knew why. "My mother was a horrid person, my father was insane and they both were...." "Black Mafia," Buttercup almost growled. "Are you suggesting we try to help drive out the Black Mafia remains?" "That depends," Buttercup said. "On what?" "I learn a few things as a villain. If the man comes after you; ya ether fight him or join him." "Are you suggesting we join the government?" "Townsville was once my home, it was a goofy place with a stupid mayor and not so serious villains. And while it may never go back to that I don't want to leave this place worse than hell itself," Buttercup stood up and stepped in front of her girlfriend. "While your mother may have tried to kill while binging on drugs it was the Majin Taisen left overs that killed it." "So just let it die peacefully," Princess said. "A new city is going to be born here..." "I'm glad you some what understand," Buttercup said. "What I'm suggesting is that we, or I at least, try to help keep this new city in order." "I guess... I can't fight any more, I can't take any more fights but I can help design armor for the law enforcement." "That's all I ask." 

------

The government was glad to hear about the two villain's willingness to help to rebuild the two cities, but they have more important matters to attend too. Like investigating why in a four year period several preventable disasters have happened, and that's when they found both the lack of law enforcement and the mayor's involvement with a known criminal organization. They decided that former Mayor Sarah Bellum must be found to "explain" herself to a federal court 

------

. He moved carefully and at a pace to avoid being killed by the leftover creatures in the area, it would be so foolish to pass up an chance to study something like this. It was also very suicidal but he has nothing left to lose. At the very center of the ruins of the black tower is where he took several samples, solid and liquid, than got the hell out of there. Now all that was left for Professor Zeighger Utonium is where to build his new lab. 

------

She looked around one last time as the plane jolted forward, it was a cheap model but it does the job. Bunny, who is now Usagiko, took in a breath and lean back while the remaining members of the Black Mafia left Townsville, which was her, a few flunkies and Mr. Alexander Morebucks. It is a sad state of affairs for the organization, but since her master brought her back to life with a new, and beautiful, body she was very loyal. To a degree.


End file.
